A concentrated winding motor has a configuration in which winding wires are wound around one tooth in a concentrated manner, and thus the concentrated winding motor has a high windability and can densely wind the winding wires around the teeth. Accordingly, the concentrated winding motor can achieve downsizing of the motor, increase in the efficiency, and cost reduction. Conventionally, as an example of a single-phase, 8-slot, 4-pole concentrated winding motor, there is a motor disclosed in Patent Literature 1.